


An angel at the churchdoor

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Comforting Dean, Gen, Human Castiel, Sad Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Castiel, who is human, had to deal with Christmas. While joining a mass in a Church he got sad.





	An angel at the churchdoor

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Eileens PArents died and that she hadn't a family. But I want her to have one for CHristmas. It is a nice setting for Cas to develop Christmas. Sam is happy and Dean too

 

 

Eileen Family was really nice and they are behaving as if we are belonging to them. It is a strange feeling for me to be surrounded by so many people who are interested in what I am doing and who I am.

I could see that Sam loved to be with Eileen. He was smiling and laughing like I have never seen him before. He really thrived and it felt like he was grounded for the moment. Dean was happy, too. Not because of the family business, but of seeing his younger brother happy.

And I?

I was overwhelmed and insecure. My people skills were still rusty and I didn't know how to handle all this Christmas stuff.

So I was very thankful for Dean helping me and gave me some hints.

He told me to avoid standing under a mistletoe and when Eileen's aunt kissed me straight on my mouth, I knew why he told me.

Christmas was wonderful and I appreciated to be part of this feast, but...

 

Well, it was the moment when we all got ready to move to the small church at the end of the road to join the Holy Mass.

It was strange and something inside me told me not to go. But I didn't want to disappoint our hosts and so I joined them.

We moved down the snowy road and it was really calm and silent. The houses were decorated with Christmas lights and I could here the choir sing. I fall back, listening to this so familiar sound.

 

“Are you okay?” Dean appeared next to me, looking concerned over the edge of his scarf.

“Yeah. Fine.” Even as human it was difficult for me to lie. But I didn't want him to worry about me.

I really was fine, it was just... well it was all new to me and I felt like a new born child discovering the world and this was exhausting.

He smiled and together we followed the others into the church.

 

So here I was. A fallen angel in the house of the Lord.

We sat down in one of the backseats and I used the time to let my gaze wander around.

Although being human... or maybe because of being human I felt the peaceful grace of the church. The spirit of my father filled the room and when the organ began to play and the choir started singing a deep sadness surrounded me. A lost memory in my head which found it's way out in one single tear drop.

 

I didn't know how to describe my feelings. It felt like realizing what I had lost...

 

“It's okay”, a calm voice said and I could feel Dean's hand on mine, squeezing it softly. “Shall we go out?” I didn't want to, but I nodded silently and without a noise we left. I felt the questioning look of the visitors in my back, as if they were judging me. I heard Dean murmur something what sounds like “Migraine”.

He pushed me out, closing the church door behind me.

I felt embarrassed.

“My apologies... I...this is”; I started to explain, but Dean shook his head, raising a finger as a sign for me to stop. Then he pulled me in an embrace, gently slapping my shoulder in a gesture of understanding.

“I never realize, that I miss my life”, I whispered, starring at the figure of an angel hanging at the churchdoor.

 


End file.
